Forum:2007-12-13. So like, the books..., by dubistestupido
dubistestupido, 12/13/2007 12:01 PM :I was farting around ebay and I came across some Hey Arnold's books, some having stories I hadn't seen yet (Arnold for President, EFiles, etc). I was just wondering if anybody here had a copy or two and could tell me if it would be worth the $3, and if it had any pictures... ---- kcheetah999, 12/14/2007 12:08 AM :We were discussing these a few months back. The books are written by Craig & Maggie Bartlett, and illastrated by Tuck Tucker & Tim Parsons (designers from the show). The stories are nice, and in the case of two of them, I'm convinced that these were stories intented as future episodes. You'll find Arnold's E-Files most interesting indeed :D ----- Original Message ----- From: "dubistestupido" To: "Arnold's Room" Sent: Thursday, December 13, 2007 6:01 AM Subject: So like, the books... ----------------------------------------------------------- New Message on Arnold's Room ----------------------------------------------------------- From: dubistestupido Message 1 in Discussion I was farting around ebay and I came across some Hey Arnold's books, some having stories I hadn't seen yet (Arnold for President, EFiles, etc). I was just wondering if anybody here had a copy or two and could tell me if it would be worth the $3, and if it had any pictures... ----------------------------------------------------------- To stop getting this e-mail, or change how often it arrives, go to your E-mail Settings. http://groups.msn.com/ArnoldsRoom/_emailsettings.msnw Need help? If you've forgotten your password, please go to Passport Member Services. http://groups.msn.com/_passportredir.msnw?ppmprop=help For other questions or feedback, go to our Contact Us page. http://groups.msn.com/contact If you do not want to receive future e-mail from this MSN group, or if you received this message by mistake, please click the "Remove" link below. On the pre-addressed e-mail message that opens, simply click "Send". Your e-mail address will be deleted from this group's mailing list. mailto:ArnoldsRoom-remove@groups.msn.com ---- dubistestupido, 12/14/2007 7:44 AM :EFiles huh? It sounded interesting from the description. xD Thanks, I think I'll buy that one and see how it goes. ---- Manolo, 12/15/2007 5:29 AM :Hi dubistestupido and King Cheeta! I think the books certainly are worth of $3 USD. In the collection, there are 8 books, 4 of them - Summer Love, Arnold's christmas, Arnold's Valentine and Parent's Day - are retellings of the shows, and the other four are originals. Now, of these tales, I would like to advice you: 1. The return of the sewer King: I think this is a little predictable, because we know the character and to tell you the truth, is not that interesting. This tale is an Arnold and Gerald adventure. There is an scene like "Androcles and the lion" and I think is a try to get for the old glories of the first season: all the urban legends lore. 2. The mistery of the Bermuda Triangle: I liked him better, and I would have liked to see it animated: There is the introduction of the strange corner of the Bermuda Triangle, and even when is another Gerald and Arnod Adventure, there is Grandpa's tall tales and Granma dressed like a viking. Plus: A great new character and a great new villain. Even when the plot is something very far from reality, I think captures the urban legend feeling we saw in the first season. Plus, there is a chasing for the police and booby traps in the floor. 3. Arnold for president: This is a chapter that gives us what we all want: The Arnold and Helga dinamic. It's politics: Arnold is being good at being good, and Helga... well, her campain plan is to play very dirty. We have Helga competitive side against her tender side, in an intern struggle who will divide her very soul. Also, has a truly good end (maybe somewhat cliche, but remember, this is 4th grade politics). We also have the pleasure to see Phoebe standing up to Helga (sort off) and of all the original stories, I think this is one of the most "canon" of the show. And even some bit of trivia: (How may shrines has Helga built for Arnold? How is called Vermicelli's business?, oh, and even the first mention of a certain Scheck guy). 4. Arnold's E-files. If Arnold for president is like an episode of the show, I would like to compare Arnold's E-files to the final scene of "usual suspects" or the scene of the poster and the hole in "Shawshank redemption" or the final scene of "Sixth sense". This book reveals something that modifies and shock all the chapters in the series. Well, at least reveals something about a certain character who is a real mistery, and it would have worked incredibly well to an introduction to "The Jungle Movie". Of course, we have the Arnold / Helga relationship more two others characters, some hints about a Phoebe / Gerald relationship, and we know some more of a character who only spoke a word in the series: Shioban, maybe the only girl in all the PS 118 who is smarter than Phoebe. In my opinion, all the books are worth $3.00 because the feeling you have reading them is the same as the show: there is laughter, there is drama, and certainly there are broken hearts, but always with a optimistic view of the human condition that I consider was the appeal of the tv show. The books are told in a simplistic prose who almost seem like fanfiction, but it reveals the skills of Craig as an storyteller who can deliver an interesting tale with economy of words (something that a lot of fanfiction cannot acomplish) and at the same time, can rise good feelings in the audience, just like the show. Well, I hope this can help you to choose dubistestupido. PD: King Cheeta, what books do you think would have been animated? I'm sure Arnold's e-files is a given, but I really think that Arnold for President and the Mistery of the Bermuda Triangle are in a tie. Manolo ---- dubistestupido, 12/16/2007 4:02 AM :Thanks! I just ordered Arnold for president. Come to think of it... wasn't there one part where Rhonda was mad at someone for running against her for president or something? ---- Manolo, 12/17/2007 6:37 AM :Hi there! Of course dubisestupido, you're referring to "Cool Party", where Rhonda didn't want to invite Gerald ("the epithome of Cool") to her party because he was against her for president of her class (I believe), so, maybe there is a little contradiction between the show and the books... Do any of you know more about the matter?